Ocarina of Time: A Female Link
by noraA the weasel
Summary: How Ocarina of Time would be if Link was a girl. Told from the viewpoints of those she meets along the way. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zelda. I make no profit.
1. Chapter 1: Great Deku Tree 1

Hello. I am the Great Deku Tree from the Kokiri Forest. I have a very special tale to tell about a little girl who didn't belong in my forest. Her name was Link. Out of all of the Kokiri, she was the only one who didn't have a fairy. This was because she wasn't actually a Kokiri at all. She was a Hylian brought here very young. I was never told who she was or why she was brought but I had my suspicions. But telling you now would ruin the story. She was destined to go on a perilous journey all throughout Hyrule. From the tallest mountains to the deepest waters. She would traverse hollow trees, the belly of a beast, and even a castle or two. Even though that sounds miraculous, the story begins with the death of one very close to her.

She had had a very long night. She had been faced with horrifying nightmares of an evil man throwing her into a moat and drowning. It's no wonder that she woke up screaming and begging for air. Suddenly she heard a no so little voice. "Hey listen! Wake up so I can take you to see the Great Deku Tree! He needs to speak to you right **now**!" Apparently, Navi, the little fairy that just spoke, was a bit on edge after hearing the orders of which I gave her. I should be a bit more specific with what I had said.

Link was not exactly happy with the prospect of being yelled at to get out of bed when she was already dressed and ready for the day. She screamed, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?!" "I'm Navi, Your new fairy. Now let's go see the Deku Tree!" The fairy said energetically. "Um… You do know that I'm already out the door, right?" Said the little "Kokiri" tentatively. The fairy blushed. "Of course I know you are! See? I'm out too!"

At this point, they noticed Link's best friend, Saria. She exclaimed surprise and happiness towards Navi, Ecstatic that her friend finally had a fairy. Afterwards, Link went to her backyard to get her sword and shield that were gifts given to her by the Great Deku Tree because it was either too expensive or too dangerous to get them herself. Not that she disliked danger. She just wasn't fond of big rocks rolling toward her in a narrow passage. She they went to the trail leading up to the Great Deku Tree where Mido was "keeping watch." He laughed at her and told her to get a sword and shield even though she already had them. She swung her sword's handle at his crotch and hit his Deku Nuts head on. After basking in the satisfaction of hearing Mido cry like a little baby, she went on.

After slicing a few plants in half, she found her way to me but refused to talk to me until she scavenged the entire area for something called a heart piece. All she found was a half eaten sandwich, 9 sticks, a crumbling boomerang, and a little, blue police box that had absolutely nothing to do with time. She finally decided to speak to me. But not until Navi was able to finish paying her respects to me with a few "Oh Great Deku Tree, I have brought her as you requested."s and a lot of "Please forgive us for being late!" I was happy when I was finally able to speak with Link.

"Do you know why I've called you here?"

"Do you have some sort of evil bug named Gohma that's sapping your health and you want me to kill it?"

"Um… basically, yes." I was deeply confused with how she could have guessed such a thing, but then again I did give her a Nintendo 64 and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for Christmas last year, so she probably thought I was being kind and letting her live out the first dungeon. How close she was to the truth.

"Really? Great! I think I know exactly what I'll do when I get inside! I'm ready!"

I sighed and opened my mouth wide enough so they could get in, before either of them remembered that they had forgotten to put on anything besides clothes. I couldn't have either of them put their hair into some weird style or put on makeup. At least Link would have only dyed her hair light blond, but I shudder to think of what Navi might do when she figures out she forgot to put on her make-up.

Both girls walked/flew in, with Navi apologizing for Link's behavior, and I closed my mouth. I'm sure that next chapter; Navi will absolutely adore telling you what transpired. After all, though this was in my body, how would I know what happened in there?


	2. Chapter 2: Navi 1

NAVI

Hey listen! My name is Navi! I am a blue fairy of Kokiri Forest! I was the fairy that accompanied the heroine Link on her epic quest! Sadly, it seems like nobody acknowledges how helpful I was on her journey and most people hate me because I gave advice too often. I can't help it. Whenever I see someone just standing there, not knowing what to do, I just have to give a quick, "Hey, listen!" to set them on the right track. It's like I'm on some pre-set coding that forces me to do it.

But that doesn't mean that I wasn't both Link's guide and friend! I stayed with her when she spent seven years of her life in a temple! Oh, wait… that's a bad example… At least I stayed with her no matter what! Even in our first "dungeon," the Great Deku Tree! I probably would have left anyone else who came inside to go check on the Great Deku Tree. When we had entered, he had seemed a little sick. I had thought nothing of it at the time. I had thought it was just old tree age. Besides, it was Link's birthday! At least, that's what he told me. He said that Link had almost always forgotten her birthday had come around and the other Kokiri had just decided to give her surprise parties when they got tired of reminding her that it was her birthday. Because it was her birthday, I had thought that the Great Deku Tree had devised to lead her inside of a makeshift dungeon, so she could live out her dream of going through one.

When we entered the Great Deku Tree, his mouth closed behind us in an eerie way. Then Link ran forward, sword in hand, I had tried to warn her of the Deku Baba that was hiding in the ground, but she immediately sliced it in half and said to me, "What were you saying?" with a smirk on her face. I was bewildered. "How did you know where that was?" I had asked with disbelief. She answered with, "This dungeon looks and feels exactly like the one in my Legend of Zelda game. It's even in a Great Deku Tree!"

I had had no idea why there would be a game with a dungeon inside of a Great Deku Tree that looked exactly like this. I should have been more suspicious. I should have asked what happened in the game. But I was just confused. After thinking for a minute, I had looked up, and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Link was standing 50 feet above me, stabbing a giant spider. I quickly flew up to save her, but she had already killed the spider. "What do you think you're doing?!" I had screamed, "You could have died!"

The young girl had just sighed and said, "I was perfectly fine. I knew I could kill it, besides, I have to find the Fairy Slingshot." I was dumbfounded. I myself already **had** a Fairy Slingshot. She didn't have to go searching for one. But before I could tell her this, she had already found one, as well as a few torches, one being lit. Before I could say anything, the girl had done something rash, go back down to the lowest level, and set fire to the web that was covering a big gaping hole. Then she leaped inside. I rolled my eyes. Needless to say, I went in after her.

When I flew down into the hole, nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, Link's body, face down, in the water. There was even a bit of blood. What could I do but shriek? For all I knew, she could have been dead. I immediately went to her side and tried to push her out of the water, or at least flip her over so she could breath. I was unsuccessful. After I had done everything I could think of, I just sat on the water next to her and screamed, "Wake up! Oh god, just wake up… Please… I'm begging you… Just get up!" To my surprise, I had heard her mumble something and I looked with awe as I saw her broken figure begin to shake. Then she began to rise and I cheered. She was alive. Later I learned that some webbing had broken her fall and the only injuries that she had was a little cut on her cheek and a dislocated shoulder.

When she had healed up with a few hearts lying around, I had a little talk with her. I said, "Link, please never do anything that reckless again. I was so worried. I had thought you were dead…" She replied with tears in her eyes, "Okay, I promise to never make you worry about me again. I'm really sorry that I made you worry like that. Even though I haven't known you that long, I still think of you as a friend. I never really had a lot of friends. I care about you. I don't want you to worry about me. I just wanted to make it through this quickly so we could go on an adventure together. I've always wanted to do that with someone…" Then a smile crept onto her face. "Besides, I already know where we need to go next." She pointed towards a strange door. "Why there?" I had asked. "Because," she began, "So far, this dungeon has been exactly like the one on my game. I'd bet you 5 Deku Nuts that there are three Deku Scrubs who will tell me the boss's weak spot." At this point, she winked to me, walked inside, and closed the door behind her. I waited a few seconds, until I heard screams of pain and terror from inside. Then I heard an explosion. The door was blown against the wall on the other side of the room I was in. I flew inside and saw Link standing on top of three unconscious Deku Scrubs whilst laughing her face off. I don't think I'll ever forget how happy and crazy she looked then.

After a quick interrogation, Link came back outside of the makeshift tent we had made and proclaimed that she knew exactly what to do to kill the beast that was just beyond the door on the opposite side of the room from where we were resting. She was incredibly happy when we opened the boss door, ready to take down Gohma. I couldn't help but be happy as well.


	3. Chapter 3: BOSS: GOHMA

Hey! It's me! A weasel! Noraa to be exact! I'm glad people have been reading this story. It's easily my most successful one yet! Now on to review responses!

Pokelover2000: Why? Just why? I'm trying to not write her as the annoying character everyone thinks she is… Also… You spelled annoying incorrectly...

Cooky13134: Thanks! I like your review!

Samuras1234: I can't wait either..

**Gohma**

Eep! Please don't step on me! I'm promise I'll pay yo- Wait… You weren't gonna step on little ol' me? You wanted to ask me something about the Heroine of Time? Now why would you ask me about that? I know absolutely **nothing** about that Kokiri girl. You-you know my name? How? You woke up in the Underworld and talked to the Great Deku Tree before coming back up to the surface to speak with Navi?! And you have no memory?! What, do you think your destiny is intertwined with hers? And what makes you think that? The tree told you before his story? I can guess that makes sense. What!? You're going to step on me if I don't tell you what happened next? And you're going to record my words, but not your own? …Why? You're… paranoid…

Fine… I'll start from the beginning… You see, there was this big evil guy. He put this big dark spell thingy on me as I was crawling through the woods. It made me a gazillions times bigger! I was big and menacing, but at the cost of my own will and sanity. He then sent me into this… tree. And for some reason, it had a face. He then forced me down two entire floors, leaving a big gaping hole in the ground, which I, of course, stitched up. Then he pushed me into a big dark room. He told me to wait for some green hero. Then I fell asleep… on the ceiling.

After a couple hours, I woke up to the sound of a girl laughing louder than a banshee. I can still sort of hear it. It was terrifying. I compressed my oversized form into the ceiling of the tree, slowly moving towards the big door. Then **she** came in. Your heroine of time. The princess of reading strategy guides for games that apparently predict the future. The goddess of hurting harmless bugs… who are oversized… and are trying to kill a giant tree. The-

"Shut up already! Get on with it!"

Fine, fine. It was Link. Doing a bunch o' weird sword tricks at random. Then she stared at me. She took out her slingshot and prepared to shoot out my eye. I quickly shut my eyes and scuttled away. I crawled down a wall and charged, eyes closed, directly at the girl. She must have dodged me, because the only thing I hit was the cold and dirty wall. I shook away the pain and turned around. I tentatively opened my eyes, and was immediately shot in the eye. I took a step back and charged again, this time with eyes open. Three nuts flew at me, but I was able to deflect them. Then I quickly span around and got Link in the stomach, sending her to her back. I thought I had won when she stopped moving, but during my celebration, she slowly had gotten up. I never noticed the sword until it was halfway through my eye.

That was the last I saw of her, I began to shrink and my eye healed quickly. I looked at the middle of the room to see her disappear through a pillar of light, gripping a big heart.

That's pretty much all I know, now if you don't min- … Is that a cleaver?


End file.
